


What Can Be Done

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jamie comes up with the plot of the movie to explain his own possible abuse and his attraction to his teacher’s (Pitch) boyfriend/son/whatever and slowly finds himself being unable to tell the difference between his fantasy and reality.Bonus Points:+ Pitch is a good teacher and although he is strict and kind of grim (and a bit of a jerk at times) he deeply cares about his students.+ Jack and Pitch have a healthy and loving relationship, but like a lot of people they fight and Jamie takes it badly when he walks in on them fighting.+ The other Guardians work at the school as well, and are friends with Jack and Pitch.+ Pitch owns horses because why not."This is about 50 words short because I wasn’t feeling it, and it’s really just an argument between Jack and Pitch (who are boyfriends) that Jamie ends up seeing.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 14
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	What Can Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/19/2014.

“Jack, I think you could really help,” Pitch says.   
  
Jack frowns at him. Like most difficult conversations, Pitch has waited to bring this up until he’s grooming one of the horses, where he can easily avoid looking Jack in the face. “And I say, I don’t know why you think that. If you’re worried about Jamie, you should talk to him. You’re his teacher. He’s only seen me, like, once.”  
  
“I’m sure he’s seen you more than once.” Pitch brushes Onyx’s mane with long, slow strokes. “He’s our neighbor.”  
  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Jack says. “You introduced me to the class on, whatever they called it, Rainbow Day? But I don’t talk to him every day like you do.”  
  
“And that’s why it might be better if you were the one to talk to him now,” Pitch says. “I believe something is going on that he needs to tell someone about. Would it help if I got a few of the other teachers to agree with me that it should be you?”  
  
“No, because I’m sure that any one of them would also be a better choice to talk to him. I’m not trained for this–sure, I make games for kids, but they never see me, and I certainly don’t talk to them about anything serious.”  
  
“He draws you every day, you know,” Pitch says, and Jack sighs. Of course Pitch would choose that moment to actually look up at him. And of course he would look away as he went on, saying, “Besides, he’s terrified of me.”  
  
“That’s not my fault!” Jack folds his arms. “You’ve been around kids enough, maybe you should finally have gotten more of a clue how to not scare them!”  
  
Onyx shakes her head, annoyed, and Pitch gives Jack a stern look.   
  
“Okay, fine, you know what? We can continue this when you’re done, because you’re just using Onyx to make sure I don’t raise my voice, and maybe that’s necessary in this situation.”  
  
Jack turns to go, only to find a small figure crouched in the stable door. “Jamie?” he exclaims. The little figure tenses. “Ah, crap,” Jack mutters. “Look, Jamie, it’s okay, um, how long have you been here?”  
  
Jamie doesn’t answer, but bolts across the yard instead.  
  
Jack groans.   
  
“He’s heading away from his house!” Pitch hisses with pain as he hurries toward the door, the old war wound in his leg acting up again.  
  
“Stay here, I’ll chase him,” Jack says, and Pitch looks at him gratefully. “What?” Jack says. “All I’ve said is that I’m not good at handling sensitive situations. But I think I can still stop a kid from running out into traffic.”


End file.
